What's Your Name Again?
by starrnobella
Summary: Perhaps, hitting on a random person at a bar whom you believe to be your wife isn't the best way to spice up your relationship.


**A/N:** Here's my third attempt at a Marvel/Harry Potter crossover thanks to the Roll-A-Drabble this month over at Marvelously Magic Fanfiction on Facebook. The dice were rolled for a HP character, a MCU character and a trope.

My dice roll gave me the following assignment: Hermione Granger with Bruce Banner dealing with a case of Mistaken Identity. I'll admit right off the bat, I'm not entirely sure that I've written Bruce in character, but it was my first time writing this character in general.

This story was self betaed since it was a drabble and I wanted to get it shared before the weekend was out.

All typical disclaimers apply. I don't own Marvel or Harry Potter and I don't write for profit. In all honesty, I only write for me.

Interested in checking me out on other platforms? Look for starrnobella and you'll be able to find quite a few!

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"That is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea…" Hermione said, shaking her head as she walked over to the window in their small flat. She looked out the window for a few moments before turning back to face Bruce with a smile on her face. " Let's do it and see how what happens."

"Really?" he asked with eyebrow raised. This wasn't their normal Friday night plans, but they needed to do something to spice things up if they wanted this relationship to last.

"You said it yourself, we're in a rut and we need to do something drastic to break out of it," she replied, taking a few steps toward him as he walked toward her, closing the space between them. She looked up at him and grazed her teeth over her lower lip.

"What if something goes horribly wro-?" His concern was cut off by her lips. Cautiously he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, relaxing into the kiss briefly before she pulled back with a smile on her face.

"Then we will abort the plan immediately and return home," she reassured him. "If you don't plan on it going horribly wrong, it won't. Everything will work out perfectly."

"I sure hope so," he sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

. . . . . . . . .

Bruce took a deep breath as he stood outside of the bar that he an Hermione had agreed to meet at earlier. He wasn't entirely sure where the idea had even come from when he first suggested. And if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't entirely sure why she had even agreed to it in the first place.

This was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not, so all he could do was hope that it didn't go as awkwardly as it was currently playing in his head. If this was going to save his relationship from the rut they were currently in, then he was willing to do it.

He reached out and pulled the door open. It was now or never.

Taking a few steps inside, he took a look around the bar. Hermione had to be in here somewhere. She was wearing a purple sweater and her hair was pulled up into a side bun. How hard could it be to spot her out of the female patrons sitting at the bar?

As he made his way across the floor, he noticed a few woman who from behind could be his beloved. This may be harder than he expected. Looking at the three woman seated at the bar, he made the decision to go up and talk to one of them. He knew Hermione better than anyone, so he certainly should be able to pick her out of a crowd.

He noticed an empty stool beside the first lady he had spotted and walked up to take the seat. "Hello gorgeous, can I buy you a drink?" he asked, signalling the bartender and placing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I'd really prefer you didn't," the woman responded. "I'm waiting for my husband."

Bruce made eye contact with her for the first time since sitting down and realized he had made a very big mistake. He quickly got up from the stool and looked down the bar for Hermione. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"That's quite alright," the woman said, smiling kindly at Bruce. "I think the woman you are looking for is at the other end of the bar. You two kids have fun!"

Bruce carded a nervous hand through his hair before extending it to her. "I really am sorry. I didn't even get your name."

"Don't worry about it," she said with a shrug. "I was young and in love once too. Always willing to do whatever my lover wanted. Don't keep her waiting too long."

Bruce smiled and nodded at the woman before looking over at Hermione. "I promise. I won't."

Quickly, he made his way across the bar and took a seat beside her. He leaned in and pressed his lips roughly to her cheek. "I can't believe you let me make a fool out of myself. I don't even know who that woman is.."

Hermione tossed her head back with a laugh gently and motioned for the woman Bruce had mistakenly hit on just moments before to come over with her husband. "You mean, you didn't recognize your own mother-in-law?"

"My mother-in-law," he mumbled, feeling his face flush and quickly burying it in Hermione's shoulder. He shook his head briefly and lifted his head up to make eye contact with Hermione and her parents. Extending a hand to his father-in-law, he hung his head as he let out a deep breath. "Mr. Granger, I'm so sorry for hitting on your wife this evening. It was just a case of mistaken identity, I assure you."

"I can't believe you forgot my name, Bruce. I thought I meant more to you than that," Mrs. Granger teased. "Are you two ready for dinner or have we humiliated you enough for this evening, Bruce?"

"Let's eat," Bruce replied with a laugh, offering a hand to help Hermione down from the stool. He pulled her in closely to him and pressed his lips to the side of her head gently. "I can't believe you let me hit on your mom."

"I can't believe you forgot her name," she said with a laugh.


End file.
